


The Devil of His World

by Ndddd97



Series: Marileth Centric Fics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: A small talk between Marianne and Byleth, with dark undertone
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Marileth Centric Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093670
Kudos: 15
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Devil of His World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weekly Felannie Drabble Challenge. This time, the prompt was all about Tarot Card so i pick two cards: The World and the Devil and incorporate their meaning into the drabble i wrote here.
> 
> So enjoy!!

“What are you doing there Marianne?” The minty-haired man spoke up as he spotted the contemplating cerulean woman standing near the parapet of the bridge leading to the cathedral. It took her minutes to notice him as she made an audible "oh" sound upon seeing him approaching her.

“I'm sorry Byleth dear, I was just... contemplating" She apologized as the man nodded and stood alongside her watching scenery before them. Herd of pegasi flying through the air along with their rider as they patrol the sky for any potential danger. The two watched in silence before Byleth spoke up.

"What are you contemplating?" He asked as the woman turned to him with the most sincere smile he had ever seen on her face, since that one time at the Goddess Tower.

"I was thinking about… how far I got to this point. From a meek and self-doubt girl I was to a confident and mature woman i am now. It all thanks to you, Byleth" She told him as he could feel his mouth formed into a smile, proud of what he had accomplished during those academy days when he first began his journey to make her a better person.

"But tell me Byleth, why did you spend your time with me? And why only me?" She asked still with a smile on her but quickly dropped when she saw him with a sudden stoic look, one that he wore during the academy day.

"To free you from the darkness dwelling in you" He told his reason with neutral tone as he placed his fingers gently at the center of her chest. Marianne reacted with slightly startled expression as she looked down at her chest and cupped the spot with her hands.

"The darkness… in me?" She said with puzzled tone looking up at the stoic man as he nodded and placed both of his hands onto her shoulders looking deeply into her eyes with his predator-liked eyes.

"You were afraid of hurting others because of your crest that you kept yourself away from others. You did it for their safety, didn't you?" He raised his left hand to touch her neck as he explained the circumstance she placed herself during those days. She turned her head away slightly and hung her head down in shame for her behavior back then. Her avoidance and self-deprecation had caused her to distant from others and deny their help to improve her.

"But by doing so, you let yourself become succumbed to the negative thoughts and got pulled away further into your darkness. Once you were there in an empty void of darkness...” His hand spread out over her neck and wrapped around tighter and tighter until she could feel her throat being strangled, only slightly so she could breath. Marianne didn’t panic or struggle to free her neck from his grasp as she was too deep in her delusion. Delusion of her dying by her own machination as she hung from the ceiling of her room or dying as a monster from cursed crest embedded in her.

"You could be dead. Hanging yourself from that the ceiling of your room. Or worse, you could become a monster like Maurice was” With one tight grasp on her neck, she could feel her life ended before her. Hanging and getting killed as a monster she would become, all she envisioned her death would be if no one was there to save her from the eternal darkness. Staring deeply into his eyes, his stoic and stern look softened and eventually turned into a more relieved and glad as he released his grip on her and moved his hand to touch her cheek. Marianne responded back with a smile and held onto his hand feeling the warmth and comfort from the touch.

"With my and your friends’ help and counsel, we diverted that fate of yours and brought a better future for you. A future that you are in right now" The two stared deeply into each other eyes, his emerald eyes and her brown eyes interlocking with each other as the two silently enjoyed the moment together.

"You said that your life was full of journeys. Journeys that lead to many corner of your life and future. Which one are you walking now?” She asked remembering the words he said during their talk at the Goddess Tower as she laid her hand onto his cheek.

"My journey with you is complete. But I still have one last journey to complete: To end this war” His face remained calm and tranquil while retaining the look of a determined savior as he moved his other hand from her shoulder to her back and pulled her closer to him.

“Will you help me end this war, Marianne? For the future of Fodlan? For our future?" He asked sincerely of her as their face were now inches away from having their lips touched. The cerulean woman blushed at the close contact but still remained calm and smiled at him.

"I will, my dear. To the end of our journey together" She accepted his offer with full conviction as the two slowly leaned in and planted their kiss onto each other sharing a passionate kiss between the two. The kiss lasted minutes before the two broke apart as they shared their last moment gazing at each other before returning to their duty at hand.


End file.
